Various radiographic image capturing apparatuses (flat panel detectors) have been developed that each includes a two-dimensional array of radiation detecting elements and reads electric charges generated in the radiation detecting elements in proportion to radiation emitted from a radiation irradiating apparatus and passing through a subject. Such radiographic image capturing apparatuses are used for image capturing in medical facilities, such as a hospital. A portable radiographic image capturing apparatus has been developed and put to practical use that includes a casing accommodating a sensor panel provided with radiation detecting elements and the like.
A traditional portable radiographic image capturing apparatus is operated under image capturing control by a console composed of, for example, a computer. In detail, the console carries out several processes, such as startup of the radiographic image capturing apparatus, switch of power consuming states (low-consumption state (sleep state) and image-capturing state (wake-up state)) of the radiographic image capturing apparatus, transfer of image data from the radiographic image capturing apparatus after every capturing operation, and correlation (linkage) of generated radiographic images with capturing order information containing instructions as to the capturing of the radiographic images (refer to PTL 1, for example).
The image capturing mode of the radiographic image capturing apparatus under the control of an external console is referred to as a controlled mode. In specific, the controlled mode represents a normal image capturing mode for traditional image capturing by the radiographic image capturing apparatus under image capturing control by the console.
Another type of radiographic image capturing apparatus, such as that disclosed in PTL 2, is recently known that performs image capturing without the control of a console and stores image data of the captured images in a storage unit provided in the radiographic image capturing apparatus. PTL 2 discloses a downloading process of captured image data from the radiographic image capturing apparatus to the console (controller in PTL 2) by connection of a cable to the radiographic image capturing apparatus or connection of a storage unit detached from the radiographic image capturing apparatus to the console.
The image capturing mode of the radiographic image capturing apparatus in a stand-alone state without the control of a console is referred as a stand-alone mode. In specific, the stand-alone mode represents an image capturing mode in which the radiographic image capturing apparatus performs image capturing without image capturing control by the console and stores the captured image data in the radiographic image capturing apparatus.